The Sun outtakes
by AstonMartinVanquish
Summary: Alternate endings.


**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight blah, blah, blah you know the drill.**

A/N: This is one ending we laughed about for chapter 18. Mr V's idea.

But written by Mrs AMV.

Enjoy :D

EPOV

Chapter 18-Alternate Ending

We circled the Island and saw below us a small beach, with a jetty, boardwalks and decking rounding the point, back to a number of buildings with a combination of tiled and thatched rooves. Dave swooped the chopper down to the small beach landing area, a helipad, on its verges near some catamarans on the sand. I saw two figures standing near the landing area beneath the palm trees.

As we landed softly onto the landing area, sand filled the sky, they approached and I saw it was Carlisle and Esme. The wind from the whirling rotor blades rustling their clothes in the air, I could see their familiar faces with the broad smiles of welcome.

Dave turned to me and wrapped his arm around me and yelled above the noise "Good luck Edward, say hello to Bella for me!" He said in a way indicating he knew my seriousness and my nervousness regarding the long awaited and overdue trip to see Bella.

"Thanks Dave." I said hugging him hard in appreciation of his loyal support and now long friendship, I'll see you later, okay, we will have a drink either way." I replied, meaning no matter how it turned out with Bella. He knew me enough to realise that either way the outcome would be a major outcome for my life, my future.

I jumped out of the chopper meeting Carlisle bowed under the slowing but blades of the chopper; I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. Esme was next to him and I turned and grabbed her and pulled her in tight and kissed her. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. It had been so long since I had seen family; it had been so long since I had seen Bella. It had been too long; I had waited and dreamt of this moment.

But looking past them and around the Island, towards the various buildings of the resort, I felt relieved to be finally here. To be finally catching up with Bella after all these years. Although worried, I was also happy that I was finally so close.

"So where is she? Is she here?" I asked.

"Yes, I think she's in the kitchen preparing the food for tonight." Carlisle answered.

"We got your bags and stuff in your room early this morning, you have the apartment next to Bella as you asked."

"Thanks, so how is this place Carlisle, as good as it sounded when I was looking for something over here?" I enquired.

"It's great, better than what you probably imagined Edward, you will enjoy this place, it pretty awesome." He said as we started walking towards the paths that lead to the buildings, partially showing through the tropical gardens that were perfectly manicured in front of us.

"Yep, pretty good little fishing spot you have picked up here Edward." he laughed.

"Better be for the price." I laughed back now relaxing. "Beautiful hot day, the place looked great from the air, but its not for fishing, it's for Bella." I said,

"Shit, I really just want to see Bella, where is she?" I asked

"She's in the kitchen, it's to the left, and your apartment is ahead past the pool." He said, then breaking into a laugh, "You better go find your girl!" He slapped me on the back and pointed me in the right direction, moving off with Esme so I could have my own space. God I couldn't wait to see her, smell her, to touch her.

I took the path to the left. I saw the high thatched roof of a building nestled in amongst the palms and tropical garden. Below the roof were tables covered in pristine white table cloths and high back timber chairs. A long bar extended along the nearest side as we entered the cool area of the restaurant and wicker bladed fans spun overhead. Two restaurant kitchen doors with square windows stood to the far side of the bar. I walked along the bar and I felt beads of sweat run down my forehead and my heart pounded. I pushed through the doors which swung aside. Inside was a large kitchen area with preparation areas and stainless steel stove tops and equipment under bright fluorescent lights. Food, vegetables, fruit and bread covered some benches. Utensils lay about and the air smelt of fresh baked bread and the aromas of spices and the warm air of ovens hit all my senses at once.

There she was, her dark hair brushing against her back, the low cut of the dress revealed her soft skin. Her dress clung to her hips. Oh my god I wanted her now! I had led a celibate life for the past four years; my only relief was from myself. I felt myself harden just looking at her.

I need to be alone with her.

"Could every one leave Bella and me for a moment?" I said loudly over the noise of the kitchen staff. I heard a gasp come from Bella. All eyes but one set, focused on me as I opened the kitchen door motioning them to leave. Most turned to Bella looking questioningly at her. She nodded her head for them to go. She slowly turned around, watching them leave. Slowly brining her eyes to mine.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked. God she looked stunning, the coral fabric clung to her breasts and I noticed she was not wearing a bra, her nipples were pert and I could see the out line of her areolas. I just wanted to take them in my mouth and suck them.

"I've come to get you." I said slowly. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"But I thought you didn't want me, you said…"

"I said a lot of things I didn't want to, it's complicated, but right now I want you." I looked deeply into her eyes, mine were burning with lust. I just wanted to rip that dress off and dive inside her. I walked slowly over to her; I could smell her perfume, her aroma. I hardened further.

"You want me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, now." I went to pounce. I was hungry for her more than I had ever been.

"Edward." she gasped as she ducked out of my reach. Hiding behind another counter.

"Your mine." I chuckled; I could play this game too.

"No I'm not." She says as she peeks her head over the counter to see where I was. I could see the redness of her blush on her cheeks and a sly little smile. I grinned and grabbed her. I almost melted under the touch of her skin on mine. My desire strong as I pulled her in toward me. She stiffened but when I nestled my nose into her hair and took in a wonderful intoxicating breath, I felt her relax. Her arms snaked their way around my waist and she pulled me in tighter. Pushing her body up against my hard length. It pulsated under her pressure and I groaned.

"Mmmm Edward I've missed you." She breaths up into my ear. I turn my head to hers and assault her mouth sucking on her tongue and lips.

"God I've missed you Bella." I mumble as my hands reach down to her buttocks, squeezing them hard. I lift up her short dress so I can feel her soft skin. She has goose bumps and I can feel every bump and every pore under my hand.

"Oh Edward." She moans as she pushes harder against me.

"You are mine." I say as I reach my hand between her legs and feel her wetness. She breaths heavily as I pull aside her panties and reach a finger inside, stroking her wet lips.

She runs her hands up to my hair and back down my chest, further exploring. Down to my pants, delving inside finding what she was looking for. She holds me hard and slowly moves along my length.

All I could think about was taking her here in the kitchen, on the counter, right now.

I push my fingers further inside curling them around, rubbing, feeling her silky wetness.

"I want you now." I murmur into her ear.

"Yes Edward, I need you now." Looking up at me with desire.

I remove my fingers and turn her around pushing gently on her back so she is bending over the counter. I lift up her dress and see that she is only wearing a G-String. I want to smack her ass but instead I un zip my pants letting free my engorged throbbing penis.

I run my hand between her legs and push my knee against hers so she has to widen her stance. She is breathing heavily in anticipation and so am I. I run my fingers across her wetness and up over her backside.

I guide my self inside her and she is divine, more exquisite that I had ever remembered. I shudder as I feel her silky tightness around my length. She moans as I push fully inside her. Slowly moving back out.

I pull her hair back into a pony tail with my hands and gently pull her head back as I push hard inside her. With her head back and her chest out I reach around with my free hand and pinch her erects nipples. Wanting to rip off this dress.

"Oh Edward." She moans.

I move faster and she pushes hard against me. Her wetness dripping down my legs. I feel her legs start to quiver and her sex starting to contract around me. This started to pull me over the edge; I didn't think I could hold on much longer. I had been dreaming about this moment for years.

She screamed my name as she fully tightened around me and I let go, filling her up completely. I let go of her hair .My legs went numb as she lent forward panting, as I slowly released myself from her. Getting my breath back I turned and pulled her into me.

"I love you Bella." Reaching down to kiss her.

She looked at me strangely and then out of no where slapped me hard. I was shocked and stunned.

"What was that for?" I asked

"That is for not calling me for four years!" Then reaching down to grab my hand she pulled me toward her.

"Lets do it again." She giggled

~O~O~O~

LMAO

Hope you enjoyed

AMV


End file.
